


Home is where you are

by pimatae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Chanyeol, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Baekhyun, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimatae/pseuds/pimatae
Summary: Having a new pack was a completely, new experience to Baekhyun. Often being reminded of his past, how such an Omega like him didn’t ‘like’ the idea of belonging to one, and yet, here he was, living comfortably in the territory of the Exodus pack, one of the most infamous and popular packs of the entire country.





	Home is where you are

**Author's Note:**

> YOU NEED TO READ 'SWEET TOUCHES' TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut, mpreg, slight angst, bad writing.

Life was good, Baekhyun said.

He would often think about that little phrase, as he watched the sun go down and paint the skies in beautiful hues of orange and yellow until it slowly darkened to show little, shiny dots and a huge moon that would often be welcomed by the howls of his pack.

Having a new pack was a completely, new experience to Baekhyun. Often being reminded of his past, how such an Omega like him didn’t ‘like’ the idea of belonging to one, and yet, here he was, living comfortably in the territory of the Exodus pack, one of the most infamous and popular packs of the entire country.

Such a pack like his was an odd in itself, holding so many members with the same amount of alphas and omegas, no betas between. The presence of betas was important in a pack, more than anything to be always in the middle, reminding every Alpha and Omega their place. Yet they managed pretty well, in all honesty. Some of their Omegas had such a strong character it was unnecessary to bring another one into their pack.

_‘’We’re perfect like this, you know’’ Kris muttered to him one starry night, finding him alone sitting near the pond of Koi fish that Yixing asked to be put in the gardens, saying how he needed something peaceful along with the environment to meditate properly, being supported by an excited Tao, saying how it would remind them of their home back in China._

_‘’I don’t think we need anyone else, the twelve of us, we’re perfect like this. We’re in synch, we match each other well. Do you think you can call this home one day, Baekhyunne?’’ Kris sounded so sincere, so troubled, often remembering how fidgety Chanyeol would get whenever he would catch them greeting each other with an innocent ‘good morning’._

_Chanyeol had been fighting for the spot of the Head Alpha for quite a time before Baekhyun was brought into the picture, snapping and Kris and trying to provoke him no matter what. It had brought discussions among the members, an annoyed Luhan often growling how displeasurable the situation was._

_Yet Baekhyun had been the sun to appear right at the perfect moment, calming the storm that was Chanyeol, soothing him with his presence, letting him know how it felt to be loved and appreciated. Chanyeol was a hard wolf to please, many times grumbling under his breath how disgusting it was for him to always find the mated couples in their pack either kissing or sharing a moment, himself not having found a mate, but with Baekhyun there, it all changed._

_‘’Maybe’’ Baekhyun muttered. Yeah, maybe. Because although it had been a few months since he joined Exodus, he still refused to get a tattoo to mark his skin, to show everyone else that he truly belonged there. It wasn’t that he was afraid, of course not. He loved Chanyeol, and he did want a future with the Alpha, yet he still thought it all happened too soon.  He envied how utterly easy it was for Kyungsoo to fall into place, like a missing puzzle piece, befriending everyone and proudly showing the tattoo, his mark on his nape, Kai lovingly kissing it thinking no one was watching him, yet everyone knew how whipped he was for the little omega._

_‘’You know we’ll wait for you, this is your home. Your place is here, but we need an answer soon. A meeting with the Elders is approaching, and we seriously need to present you as Chanyeol’s mate before they try to find him one’’_

_‘’I am bitten by him Kris, isn’t that enough?’’ Baekhyun had hissed, touching the mark in his neck, feeling it throb under his fingertips, reminding him how Chanyeol was upstairs, probably waiting for him if not maybe snoring under their comfy nest of blankets._

_‘’In a way, yes. But this is Chanyeol’s pack, if I wasn’t here, he would be the one leading. He has an important position here, even though he’s not the leader, he is second in command and you, as his omega, should be presented as his mate properly. You need to wear a mark to represent us, Baekhyun’’ Kris reminded him softly, sighing, remembering the call the Elders had made earlier._

_‘’It’s so ridiculous, this is the 21th century-‘’_

_‘’It’s tradition. A tradition all wolves in this pack should follow, since we’re one of the representative packs of this country. We need you to wear it. What is it, are you scared?’’_

_‘’What!? No-!’’_

_‘’Then what’s stopping you? Think about it, Baek. I won’t pressure you, but I need an answer. So please, hurry’’ And with that, the tall Alpha had left him alone, the fish being the only witness of their conversation along with the moon._

Somehow, the spot in front of the pond turned out to be one he often visited, maybe at least four times through the week. To think. To analyze. The mansion would often be filled with noises, loud voices, Chen chasing Sehun around with any poor rodent or bug in his hand that he would find, Minseok following behind but often just letting them be and sooner or later, Jongin would be added into it, chasing the poor young Alpha until all three of them would be in their wolf form, playfully biting each other and making a mess of the house, Suho shouting horrified at whatever poor crystal thing they would have around for decoration.

_‘’Well, maybe we don’t need so much crystal shit around!’’ Jongdae had whined, and Baekhyun was thoroughly amused. Jongdae was indeed a rather odd Alpha. All of them were._

_‘’You’re not a damn pup anymore, you should know better!’’_

_‘’This is why you’re getting old, Junmama’’ Jongdae avoided the punch thrown at him and ran._

The memory made him laugh, and he took a deep breath, enjoying the many scents surrounding him. He loved the place, the pack, yet he was indeed insecure about all of this.

Baekhyun was a simple Omega, all the luxury suddenly brought to him had scared him at the beginning, yeah, but being pampered made him change his mind and simply enjoyed it. He also enjoyed his duties, taking care of the members, helping around the house, yet he avoided to be introduced to the public.

He had heard about rumors going in and out through the city, how their pack had gotten stronger since all of their members had mated, the rumor of pups probably arriving soon terrifying him. As an Omega, he had the duty to give children to his Alpha mate, and it was a conversation he had in the past with Chanyeol, and although the Alpha looked completely happy with the idea of pups, Baekhyun himself was scared shitless.

So many responsibilities in such a short time, how could Kyungsoo handle it all? His best friend seemed so comfortable already, even talking about how his next heat he would probably get pregnant, choosing to not take any suppressants.

_I wish it was that easy for me._

A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, then another and went upwards, surrounding his neck, the rough fingertips massaging the knots in his muscles and Baekhyun let an involuntary whimper, closing his eyes and enjoying the manly, strong scent of his mate.

‘’You’re always alone here, what’s up with this place?’’ Chanyeol muttered, his voice rumbling around Baekhyun who simple nuzzled his head against his chest ‘’I can’t believe I’m getting jealous of a fucking pond, see what you do to me, princess?’’

‘’Yeol’’ Baekhyun sat straight, glaring with a pout at the tall alpha, missing the contact of his hands massaging his muscles ‘’I told you to not call me that’’

‘’And I told you I won’t stop’’ Chanyeol grinned and took Baekhyun’s hand in his, the Omega blushing stupidly at the contact ‘’Aww, are you shy, baby? It’s okay, I know. It’s always overwhelming to see someone as handsome as me, right?’’

‘’Will you shut up’’ The Omega growled and tried to pry himself away from the Alpha, who laughed deeply and hugged him, nosing his neck, starting to give little licks to the mark adorning his pale neck.

‘’I’ve been gone the entire morning and all I wanted was for my beautiful mate to be on our bed, naked, so I could fuck him as I been wishing for the entire day-‘’

‘’I’m not a servant, Yeol, and certainly not-‘’

‘’How good of a surprise would that be, hm? Finding you all naked in our bed, legs open, wet for me and ready for me to mount you-‘’

‘’Yeol-‘’

‘’Don’t you think so, princess?’’ Chanyeol suddenly was too close, his breath smelling like mint and something else, probably a milkshake because he smelled sweet too ‘’Wouldn’t it be wonderful? Don’t you miss me, Baekhyunee?’’

‘’Alpha’’ Baekhyun found himself whining, closing his legs as his lithe frame trembled along with the sudden slow lick on his ear.

‘’You do, don’t you? If you could only smell you, baby. You’re so anxious, needy for me aren’t you? Lately you’ve been so lost in your own head, let me in, please?’’ Chanyeol’s voice was hypnotizing and suddenly, Baekhyun found himself laying on the soft grass, tickling his sensitive skin.

‘’Yeol, we can’t- not here. What if someone comes?’’

‘’Well, it would be a little payback don’t you think?’’ The Alpha cocked his head, smirking handsomely as he kneeled and loomed over the Omega ‘’I still have nightmares about Luhan screaming like a dying pig under Sehunnie-‘’

‘’Oh for fucks sake, you two’’ Suddenly a voice interrupted their moment, Jongdae behind them with his hands on his hips ‘’Good thing Kris told me to fetch you two, get the fuck up and let’s have dinner-‘’

‘’Leave, Jongdae. We’re busy’’ Chanyeol snarled, pouting and making the threat not so serious.

‘’I don’t give a fuck, if you both wanna fuck, you fuck in your bedroom. I’ve seen so much ass lately it’s not even funny’’ The small Alpha whined and sighed dramatically ‘’The only ass I want to see if Minnie’s, why am I being punished like this!?’’

‘’Jongdae I swear to god-‘’

‘’What’s happening in this damn house? No one can keep it in their pants. Do you know how fucking traumatizing was to see Kris fuck Tao in our gaming couch? _The goddamn gaming couch!_ I didn’t know our Taozi could sound like that-‘’

‘’Aaaand… that’s how you kill a boner’’ Chanyeol hissed, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Baekhyun’s belly, the Omega under him cackling loudly.

‘’Oh god did you have a boner? Gross. How will I eat now? You know what- both of you, _now_. If you make me come back here to fetch you and ya’ll naked I swear I’ll throw cold water at you-‘’

‘’ALRIGHT, JESUS FUCK-‘’

‘’UP! NOW!’’

‘’I’m gonna kill him’’ Chanyeol suddenly said and stood up quickly, Jongdae cackling as he ran to the house with the alpha chasing him down.

And, poor Baekhyun was left alone, laughing stupidly and sighing fondly. It was indeed hard to not call this his home.

-

Dinner was always a favorite time among the pack, even though some would deny it.

Even though it would border sometimes in a disastrous way, Baekhyun loved it. Interacting with everyone as a family, as the family they were was amazing. It was specially amusing for him to see how big mean Alphas like Jongin would get scolded for eating messy and having a motherly Junmyeon all over him, dabbing his sauce stained cheeks with a napkin as Kyungsoo helped to remove the crumbs of the garlic bread from his expensive clothes.

For such a stylish, handsome guy, Jongin was truly a child still.

‘’Such a good pasta, my god’’ He heard Tao moan in delight, licking his lips and taking more bites of his almost finished plate, Kris looking at him lovingly.

‘’We bought it from that little place near the Hospital-‘’

‘’Is this Hospital food?’’ Kyungsoo suddenly interrupted, Minseok sighing.

‘’No, like I said to Jongdae, no. It’s a restaurant _near_ the Hospital’’

‘’It’s literally _in_ the Hospital, but not like, it’s not- it’s not Hospital food…’’ Luhan trailed as he watched the pasta.

Silence.

‘’I can’t believe you guys bought Hospital food for our weekly family dinner’’ Junmyeon suddenly snapped, cheeks red as he looked at Baekhyun’s nervously.

‘’I mean! It’s good pasta! And the Hospital is like, right there-‘’

‘’With all the money in the world, you decided to buy Hospital food’’ Tao said, looking at the pasta in disgust.

‘’Tao, you were literally having an orgasm a minute ago about the damn pasta-‘’

‘’ _I was **not!**_ ’’

‘’Alright, alright. Shut the fuck up, all of you’’ Chanyeol suddenly spoke before Kris could even, the older Alpha pouting stupidly but letting his second in command step in ‘’It’s good food, so let’s not waste it just because is from a _Hospital_ -‘’

‘’IT’S GOOD FOOD!’’ Luhan whined childishly ‘’Also, why would we even drive so far into the city for pasta, like-‘’

‘’ _We got cars, Luhan, my god why are you so lazy-‘’_

_‘’_ **SHUT UP!** ’’ Chanyeol stood up and sighed, grabbing his and Baekhyun’s plate from the dinner table and helping the Omega on his feet ‘’I want peace. I had been dealing with the damn old hags of the Elders for the entire damn day and I will not bust a vein over dinner, so Baekhyunne and I will be in our room’’ And with that, Baekhyun found himself dragged by the Alpha, various pair of eyes looking at them worriedly.

‘’ _Nice fucking job, Luhan_ ’’

The last thing Baekyhun heard was a curse, laughter and probably a broken plate followed by Junmyeon’s whining.

-

‘’You know, you shouldn’t be so hard on him’’ Chanyeol heard Baekhyun mutter as they entered their bedroom, the bed still a mess but the area around clean enough for them.

‘’They act like children, sometimes-‘’

‘’Only sometimes?’’ Baekhyun cocked his head as he sat himself on the bed, sitting Indian style as the tall Alpha cooed over him and how cute he looked.

‘’Maybe, all the time but-‘’

‘’They’re your pack, Yeol and it’s normal for them to be this playful when we’re all around-‘’

‘’You’re my pack too, princess’’ Chanyeol suddenly interrupted him and Baekhyun found hard to swallow at the intensity of those pretty eyes.

‘’We’ve talked about this’’ Baekhyun muttered, eyeing the poor pasta left alone on the small coffee table in their room, getting cold and sad.

‘’We have, but I still have no proper answer baby’’ The Alpha suddenly got too serious, forgetting about the sad pasta and looming over his Omega who looked uncomfortable enough to make his insides churn.

‘’There’s still no answer-‘’

‘’Baek, we’re mated. It’s like, we’re already married and-‘’

‘’Don’t say it- not, not like that’’ Chanyeol’s expression fell, and his lips pursed in a grimace, such a sad expression Baekhyun had to look away.

Silence fell upon them, the sounds of chattering downstairs filling it but the tension was thick in the air.

‘’When you told me you loved me, I was sure you were ready to be completely mine’’ And it was broken, the silence, and Baekhyun absolutely hated how sad Chanyeol sounded ‘’I thought you were ready, that you _knew_ what you were getting yourself into. This is not a game for me, Baek. I can’t keep chasing you for you to push me away over and over again’’

‘’I’m not pushing you away’’ The Omega said and felt his eyes prick, unshed tears gathering at the corner of his droopy eyes ‘’It’s hard for me, you can’t just-‘’

‘’Baek, we’re mated. You’re my soulmate, you can’t just run away from all of this’’ Chanyeol sounde exasperated now, standing up and walking around the room as he brushed his hair away from his forehead, his silvery locks shining prettily under the light of the lamps.

‘’I am not! I have told you this many times, how can I make you get it!?’’

‘’By wearing the mark of my pack, of _your_ pack!’’

‘’I can’t! Not yet! I’m not ready!’’ Baekhyun shouted as he stood up, ignoring the way downstairs the chattering died.

‘’Not ready!? Baek, it’s been _months_. You haven’t even let me knot you, for fuck’s sake! Are you this afraid of being part of this family, _of forming a family with me!?_ ’’ Chanyeol shouted the last part, his face red and hair messy, yet in Baekhyun’s eyes he looked as beautiful as a star.

Baekhyun gaped at him, the tears he had been holding falling softly on his cheeks as Chanyeol looked at him.

‘’You don’t want to have pups with me, do you’’

Silence.

‘’Baek, please… Baekhyun, I need an answer’’ Chanyeol pleaded silently and Baekhyun just closed his eyes and hugged himself, walking two steps away from the Alpha.

Silence again, Chanyeol stared in shock at the little Omega.

‘’How… Why did you even- why did you let me bite you’’ The Alpha spat and Baekhyun suddenly felt angry, it all weighted on him, but no one thought about how he felt about the whole situation itself.

Pups were a huge responsibility, he practically was in the middle of finishing his career, suddenly being taken out from his simple, quiet life to a glamorous one, with people whispering whenever he walked by and smelled like Chanyeol, like Exodus. It was all so overwhelming, why couldn’t they give him more time?

‘’So that’s it, huh?’’ Baekhyun sneered and shook his head ‘’You only want pups, what if I say no, Yeol? That makes me useless to you, right?’’

It made sense. The whole pushing around, Kris hurrying him up, how Tao suddenly smelled powdery and milky, complaining how he probably had a stomach bug but Baek knew better, all the Omegas in the house knew better.

_That’s why everyone has been on edge._

It truly made sense.

‘’Tao is pregnant, isn’t he?’’

Chanyeol just gritted his teeth.

‘’So since the Head Alpha has a mate, his pups will be the ones ascending to the leading position once they’re old enough, right?’’

The Alpha just stared at him, suddenly his expression morphing into one of disgust.

‘’Are you… Are you serious? Really? You really think _that bad_ about me?’’ Chanyeol whispered and took a deep breath, shaking his head and it hurt so, so much to see how distant his caring, loving Alpha suddenly turned cold.

‘’I want you to finally accept us, to finally be part of this family because not only you’re _already_ family to me, you’re also family to them’’ The Alpha brushed his hair again, looking serious ‘’I want a family with you, I want pups for us, a future together. Because I fucking love you, because I’m in love with you, dammit’’

Baekhyun just bit his lip, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

‘’I can’t believe you think I’m… power-hungry. I care about this pack enough to know that in the end, that’s Kris position and not mine. I accepted it, for you, for me, for all of us. Yet you just showed me the real reason you haven’t accepted me, us’’

Chanyeol looked so, so disappointed and all Baekhyun wanted was to quickly apologize-

‘’You don’t trust me, us. Even though I have shown you repeatedly how much I love you, and how much I want to take care of you, make you happy’’

‘’Yeol…’’ Baekhyun sobbed, walking ahead, towards the Alpha but Chanyeol just walked to the door and opened it, ready to leave.

‘’Take the time you need Baek… maybe you’re right, maybe this won’t work since for you I’m a power-hungry animal’’ And with that, Baekhyun was left alone again, yet instead of laughing, he found himself on his knees, sobbing hard and whimpering the Alpha’s name over and over again.

-

Being alone suddenly was Baekhyun’s new world.

Chanyeol had decided he couldn’t be around Baekhyun, that he needed time, so he left. Where? No one knew, when would he be back? No one knew either, but one thing Baekhyun knew for sure, Chanyeol was not the only one who was disappointed, it was all of the pack.

_They heard us_. He thought to himself as he curled under the heavy blankets on his bed, his little nest that smelled so much like Chanyeol and it comforted him somewhat.

He saw it, even though no one had said anything to him. But he _knew_.

Kyungsoo had been the only one in making an effort to approach him, bringing him food once he saw past the third day that Baekhyun hadn’t left the bedroom to eat.

‘’Baek, it’s me’’ A knock, two. Kyungsoo was here again, and Baekhyun smelled the food. Deer meat, they had gone hunting probably last night and the smell was so, so delicious but he had no strength to stand up, open the door and get the meat. He just lay there lifelessly, wishing his mate was the one bringing the meat, wishing Chanyeol would come in, bring the plate full of meat and feed him as he cooed over him, stealing kisses and reminding him how much he loved him and how much of his princess he was still is.

Hell, he even missed being called that.

‘’I’ll come in’’ Kyungsoo opened the door and felt depressed at the state of his best friend, looking so small in such a big bed for one person. The lingering smell of the missing Alpha making everything even sadder.

‘’We went to hunt yesterday, the meat is fresh. Luhan helped me to prepare it. We made some mashed potatoes too’’ He tried so hard to bring some sense of normality into Baekhyun’s life, even though he could see the mess the Omega was. Baekhyun looked devastated.

‘’Come on, Hyunnie. Eat, I promise you’ll feel better’’ The small Omega sat on the bed, and heard Baekhyun whimper.

It hurt, it physically hurt to be away from Chanyeol. He needed his Alpha, his comforting presence, he needed his mate.

Kyungsoo just sighed and brushed Baekhyun’s sweaty hair away from his face, noticing how hot the Omega was. He frowned and looked around the room, the AC was on so why would he-

The smell hit him after. Sweet, sad and pathetic.

‘’Oh Baek’’ Kyungsoo cooed sadly and placed the plate near the nightstand, hugging his best friend who started to sob and hiccup, hating his body, hating how in the middle of needing his mate, his heat had hit him stronger than ever.

‘’I want Chanyeol… I miss him’’’ Baekhyun sounded so small, so pitiful that Kyungsoo crooned to him, caressing his face and wiping away his tears ‘’I miss him so much. I’m so, so sorry Kyungsoo… Soo I’m a horrible person, aren’t I? To think like that about my mate…’’ Baekhyun broke down in rough sobs, coughing a little, feeling his body ache strongly.

‘’No, Baek, no. God, we shouldn’t have pushed you so hard, we should of have been more patient. It’s hard for all of us too, but we should of have thought better-‘’

‘’He hates me, Soo. You- you should have seen how disgusted he was of me. Of me’’ Baekhyun wailed and Kyungsoo panicked slightly. He had never seen Baekhyun so devastated.

‘’Baek-‘’

‘’He won’t come back. He hates me. I’m such an useless-‘’

‘’What is happening?’’ Junmyeon was at the door, the smell having lured him worriedly. Baekhyun didn’t smell like a normal Omega in heat, normally the scent would be sweet and like honey, yet this time it smelled sad, like dried leaves in the cold winter, like sadness.

‘’He’s in heat, Suho. What do we do?’’

Junmyeon cooed in sadness, making the poor Omega wail again, feeling utterly pathetic.

‘’I’ll try to contact Chanyeol-‘’ And with that, the elder Omega was gone, Kyungsoo holding Baekhyun dear against his chest in fears of his best friend breaking into tiny pieces, for how delicate he felt in his arms.

-

Three days had passed since Baekhyun’s heat started, and it was only getting worse. The entire mansion was on edge.

The elders kept pushing, looking for answers, a confirmation, anything. Yet all Kris could offer was ‘we need time, we have an Omega in heat, don’t bother us’ and even though it pushed them away, the Head Alpha knew sooner or later they would be bombarding him with questions again in no time.

Baekhyun was suffering. Horribly. His body ached, he had no strength to even touch himself, and not finding any release from the pent up sexual frustration overheated his body, and he would need an Omega to put cold pads on his body to help him to not have a heatstroke.

He wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t sleep, the only slight comfort he found was when they covered him with Chanyeol’s scent, his shirts, socks and even underwear. It was awful, and seeing Baekhyun suffer was making everyone suffer as well.

They did get a hold of Chanyeol, yet the Alpha refused to come back. Kris had been seething, furious and in his rage, he had shifted and almost destroyed and entire room from the house that they often used to play. To say, Jongdae was not very amused at the sight of their comfy gaming couch all torn up and the cables of their Xbox completely broken apart.

When he calmed, Kris had gotten one terrible headache that made him stay on bed for a day, and Junmyeon was in the brink of breaking. Since both Alphas in command were down, the pressure had fallen on his shoulders, the lead Omega. Yet he felt lost in what to do, often hearing Zitao having to calm Kris enough to not worsen his headache and hearing the pathetic, suffering whimper and cries of Baekhyun down the hall.

‘’Why can’t Chanyeol hyung come back’’ Sehun said as he laid sprawled on the couch on their living room. Apart from the kitchen and gardens, it was a place where Baekhyun’s smell hadn’t reached yet. All Alphas had been fidgety since the Omega’s heat had started, often finding themselves with the desire of mounting their mates but they were afraid of someone falling into either a heat or a rut, so Junmyeon had forbidden them to mate no matter what.

‘’You know why’’

‘’No, I seriously don’t. Baekhyun hyung has been fucking _suffering_. It’s like someone’s torturing him’’ Sehun snarled and covered his ears, hearing another faraway wail of pain up the stairs two rooms away. Kyungsoo had stayed day and night with Baekhyun, helping him in whatever he could, but only the presence of his mate would soothe him enough to take him out of the heat induced fever that was attacking his small body.

‘’I’m gonna kill Chanyeol, I swear’’ Jongin had walked in suddenly, hair a mess, eye bags protruding under his eyes and he glared at everyone ‘’I tracked him to a hotel near the edge of the city and the fucking pussy ran before I could even catch a sight of him’’

‘’Is he really that petty to actually fucking almost leave the damn city just to avoid Baekhyun?’’ Luhan said with disgust, crossing his arms over his chest as his mate stood up to hug him and kiss his tense neck, massaging soothing circles over his hips.

‘’Well, apparently yeah. He threw his phone near the beach, some hobo picked up instead of him’’ Jongin muttered and covered his eyes when he heard another faraway wail, this time seeming stronger and full with pain and sorrow.

‘’Is.. Is Baekhyun going to be okay?’’ Jongdae asked as he broke the silence, glancing worriedly towards the hallway that led to the entrance, to the stairway.

‘’I don’t know. I’ve never seen an Omega survive a heat this strong. He even could turn barren, for all we know’’ Junmyeon whispered as he rubbed his face tiredly.

Silence.

No more wails or pained moans, and all of them shared a concerned look. Hurried steps and Kyungsoo walked into the room, smelling so sick and sorrowful it made almost everyone frown.

‘’I managed to make him sleep’’

‘’How?’’

‘’I prepared some tea my grandmother taught me. I asked her and she told me it would potentially knock him down for a few days, but how am I supposed to make him eat now?’’ Kyungsoo sighed shakily, seeking Jongin who quickly embraced him.

‘’You can’t do more, Soo. You have helped him enough’’

‘’Then what, should I just let him suffer? I couldn’t take it anymore.. I just hate seeing him like this’’ A sob was heard and Jongin took his Omega in his arms, walking outside to the gardens for more privacy.

-

‘’That’s it, I’m fucking done’’ Kris snarled furious, startling everyone who were tiredly dozing off on the living room ‘’I’m gonna get Chanyeol, and he better fix this or I swear I’ll rip his throat open-‘’

‘’Yi Fan-‘’

‘’No! Tao have you even _looked_ in the state Baekhyun is in!? What if he doesn’t wake up anymore!? I’m supposed to find a solution to all of this, but one of my Omegas is fucking _dying_ and my second in command is missing-‘’

‘’Yi fan’’ Tao just whispered and hugged his mate, caressing his hair in a soothing manner, Kris’ hand instinctively finding a place over Tao’s flat belly.

Everyone ignored the little scene. Although they weren’t ignorant, it was Kris’ who would inform them about Tao’s condition in the proper time. And now, they had to focus on Baekhyun more than anything.

‘’How’s he today?’’ Minseok muttered, caressing Jongdae’s messy locks as the Alpha leaned his full weight on his mate.

‘’He seems better. Maybe the worse is finally ending. He seemed calmer, and he managed to eat some of the porridge I cooked for him’’ Kyungsoo whispered ‘’He still asked me more of the tea, he said he would rather not be awake’’

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them and Kyungsoo wondered what would it be of them in the future.

-

Days passed slowly, torturously slow for Baekhyun. Every time he woke up, he would wake up to pain, to find that Chanyeol had not come back for him.

It had been more than a week, and it was slowly killing him.

Unconsciously, his eyes grew wet and tears started to fall from his eyes slowly. His body ached horribly, his lower half felt so utterly delicate that even the sheets under him, soaked in his slick felt painful against his skin.

_I deserve this, I suppose_

He did, didn’t he? He was the one that fucked everything up.

He couldn’t hear very well, his senses dull by the pain and the soreness, yet he was sure everyone was finally catching up some sleep he had stolen from them.

_If I make it out of this bed, I swear I’ll leave and not come back._

Home? How could he call such a nice place home when he didn’t absolutely deserve it? Maybe he did good, maybe he truly did good by not accepting the pack mark on his skin. They didn’t deserve someone like him joining their ranks officially.

_What a disappointment I am, aren’t I…_

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the heavy headache starting to bloom in his head, a pained whimper leaving his lips and he ended up biting the sweat soaked pillow, trying his best to muffle his suffering. He wanted everyone to catch up on his sleep, even if holding back his screams was painful for him.

_It’s the least I can do for them, I guess._

Too lost in his own little painful world, he didn’t notice the sudden shadow hovering over him until the smell hit him.

Opening his eyes in panic, he locked eyes with the person he truly thought he wouldn’t see ever again.

‘’Chanyeol…’’

The Alpha just stared at him, and Baekhyun with the little help of the light of the moon, took in the state of his mate. He looked disastrous, his hair covered in sweat, he had three deep gashes from his neck down to his shoulder, where it was hidden by the dirty white shirt he was wearing. His eyes looked lost and tired.

‘’Yeol…’’ Baekhyun whispered again, now desperate, feeling slick suddenly starting to ooze with more vigor from his entrance, a pained whimper leaving his lips as his body trembled, the presence of his mate overwhelming him.

‘’Shhh.. Hey, shh. I’m here. Come here. Let’s get you out of this filthy nest, okay?’’ Chanyeol’s voice was raspy and it sounded like he was in pain, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but sob and cry, holding onto his mate once he had placed him between his arms and walked towards the window, jumping and landing on his feet firmly over the railing of the room under theirs, to then fall onto the grass of their backyard.

‘’Chanyeol, Yeol-‘’

‘’Shh, princess. It’s fine. Be quiet, alright? Let’s not wake anyone up’’ The Alpha muttered hurriedly and started to run towards the green house at the edge of their territory, hidden by the apple trees Junmyeon had wanted to plant to hide it.

‘’W-What-‘’

‘’It’ll be okay’’ Chanyeol whispered as he stepped inside, the humid air feeling amazing on Baekhyun’s delicate skin, an approving moan leaving his lips ‘’Better, right? Much better than the soiled sheets and the mess at our room’’

Baekhyun, feeling kind of lost, just nodded as he clung to Chanyeol, not wanting to let go of him.

‘’I prepared a nest here, it’s not the same than at our room, but it’ll do, right? I want you to be comfortable. Let’s lay down, okay?’’ Chanyeol muttered and Baekhyun saw a mess of sheets from their house laid down in a nest like position over a thin futon. It seemed comfy and inviting, clean and Baekhyun felt so tired.

Chanyeol laid him down gently, stroking the wet bangs of his hair away from his face, leaning down to kiss his forehead for one, two, three seconds then just stared at Baekhyun with a desperate expression.

Both of them just looked at each other, enjoying the soothing calm suddenly enveloping them. Baekhyun could finally think somewhat straight, feeling calmer and lucid.

‘’You came back’’

‘’I did’’

Chanyeol leaned down to nose around Baekhyun’s cheek, starting to pepper kisses on the skin softly, as his hands caressed his neck and shoulders.

‘’Yeol… I’m sorry for what I said-‘’

‘’Shhh.. Let’s not talk about that now, alright? Let’s just… us. Tonight, okay? We’ll talk tomorrow’’ Baekhyun just nodded obediently, sighing in relief when he felt Chanyeol’s mouth trail down lower, hovering over the mating mark on his neck and nuzzling it lovingly, kissing it and licking it until the fire deep inside Baekhyun stirred awake, the smell of slick filling their nostrils.

‘’Baby.. god. You needed me so much, and I was such an idiot..’’ Chanyeol lamented as he caressed Baekhyun’s wet thighs, massaging the tense muscles until they were limp and relaxed under his touch.

‘’Tomorrow… you said tomorrow’’ Baekhyun whispered as he took Chanyeol’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together sweetly, sighing contentedly at the proximity, at finally having his soulmate near him again.

Chanyeol only nodded, finally getting lost in Baekhyun, his hands caressing his soft curves, mouth moving against the Omega’s in a kiss that quickly turned from something innocent to something both of them had craved long ago.

‘’Yeol… I’ve been… I thought I would turn insane. Please… just… get inside of me’’ Baekhyun suddenly cried as he felt Chanyeol’s hands roam near his weeping cock and oozing entrance, a finger quickly slipping inside the loose muscles.

‘’Alright baby, god, you’re so wet and slick’’ Chanyeol tsked his tongue and lowered his pants and underwear, enough to free his hard cock from the confines of those, the base already swollen slightly ready to form a knot soon.

‘’In me, in me, please? Please, please-‘’ Baekhyun babbled, opening his legs indecently as his mouth parted in a long moan when another finger quickly joined the one inside of him, feeling Chanyeol curl them and rub against his prostate, making him wail in delight.

‘’Shit, I can’t hold this anymore’’ Chanyeol quickly growled and took out his wet fingers, sucking on them noisily as Baekhyun whimpered, imagining that tongue over his hole.

‘’I wanna eat you out, but it’ll be in another occasion’’ The Alpha muttered as he slicked his cock with Baekhyun’s wet thighs, rubbing the thick girth against the soft fleshy skin until it was wet and sticky, to then part them widely and slowly, slide his cock in, loving the way his Omega’s mouth opened in a long, high pitched cry and in a moment, his abdomen was coated in a mess of cum and slick.

‘’Fuck’’ Chanyeol groaned and started rocking his hips slowly, not wanting to agitate Baekhyun who was hiccupping and sobbing, and he had the mind to stop but his Omega even though _he just came_ was still moving those beautiful hips of his, wanting to feel him deeper.

‘’Fuck me, fuck me, fuckmefuckme-‘’Baekhyun babbled incoherently as Chanyeol picked the pace, slamming himself in roughly, dragging his thick, heavy cock so deep inside of Baekhyun he saw stars, his mouth staying open to let out a chorus of constant airy, high pitched moans as Chanyeol wrecked his weak body with every meaty thrust he gave.

The Alpha crooned, voice soothing and arousing, going down to lick along the column of Baekhyun’s neck, biting, sucking, licking, lower to his collarbones, sucking them and down to his puffy nipples, were he spent his time licking and sucking, fucking Baekhyun harder at the thought of them swollen with milk.

‘’A-Ah! Ah! Ah! **Chany _eol!_** ’’ Baekhyun _screamed_ once the Alpha slammed himself in just right to make him stars, his hips grinding his ass back against Chanyeol’s thick girth, feeling the knot starting to swell.

Worried, the Alpha in his haze of lust locked eyes with Baekhyun and the Omega nodded, whimpering and letting out tears fall from his eyes as the Alpha moaned and whimpered along with him, turning the pace rather animalistic, from the sounds Baekhyun was letting out.

Soon before he knew, Baekhyun cried out hoarsely as another orgasm hit him harshly, making his back arch, legs spread open as the Alpha took the opportunity to fuck into him harder, faster, searching his own release as the knot grew considerably enough to lock them, only letting the Alpha roll his hips forward, grinding the knot just _right_ to rub Baekhyun’s prostate sending him into another orgasm, this time a mess of slick making a mess of the comfortable sheets and futon over them.

‘’F _uuuck_ ’’ Chanyeol moaned as he felt his orgasm finally crash onto him, it fell like thousands of waves drowning him, taking him down into a world of white blind pleasure that had him falling down on top of his Omega, his hips stuttering but still maintaining the grinding, filling Baekhyun with cum until the Omega felt his insides swell with it.

It felt good, he loved. He missed feeling this _full_ , like he belonged to Chanyeol completely.

And just as the pleasure took them high, it all crashed down suddenly and Baekhyun whimpered weakly, feeling Chanyeol’s weight on top of him.

‘’Yeol’’ The Omega whined and tugged at Chanyeol’s hair softly ‘’You’re crushing me’’

‘’Baby, my baby. You- I knotted you’’ Chanyeol said between gasps, feeling more cum spurt inside of Baekhyun, to then roll them over until Baekhyun was sprawled over the Alpha, his tiny wet hole wrapping Chanyeol’s knot completely.

‘’Yes you did’’ Baekhyun muttered as he wiped Chanyeol’s sweat away from his face.

‘’I thought you-‘’

‘’I can’t live without you, I had a taste of what would it be and _I can’t_ ’’ Baekhyun whispered brokenly, nuzzling his face against Chanyeol’s sweaty neck.

‘’I don’t want to force you in anything you don’t want-‘’

‘’But _I do_ want. It’s just… I’m terrified Chanyeol. It’s too much to take in suddenly. Just a few months ago my biggest worry was to not drink from the carton milk and get caught or Kyungsoo would beat the shit out of me’’

Chanyeol snorted rather unattractively and the Omega giggled fondly, kissing his cheeks and sighing contentedly.

‘’I’m terrified of the future, of what if I’m not a good mate for you, a good mother for our pups? If I disappoint the pack and-‘’

He was interrupted as Chanyeol kissed him, holding him tightly against his body and rocking his knot inside of him, a weak moan leaving his lips and getting lost inside of Chanyeol’s mouth.

‘’But we’ll do it together. I’m afraid too, princess. Fuck, pups? Our own pups… it’s too much, but I want them. I want to form a family with you’’

Chanyeol sounded so sincere, it made Baekhyun’s heart break a little.

‘’Yeol… I’m so, so sorry for what I said-‘’

‘’Sh. I know you were overwhelmed, we’ve been pushing you too much, haven’t we? I understand. Whatever happens, I’ll be there for you no matter what’’ The Alpha muttered as one his hands caressed Baekhyun’s flat belly and the Omega nodded, letting a few tears fall from his eyes as they shared another kiss under the moonlight and flowers around the greenhouse.

-

Life is good, but terrifyingly good.

Baekhyun thought to himself as he caressed his swollen belly, nuzzling into Chanyeol’s warmth as he admired his eldest pup, Chanhyuk, chase Kris’ and Tao’s firstborn around the wide expanse of the gardens. Both little pups had been born with barely a few months between them, Zhiyuan being the oldest of the pair.

The pack had managed to regain tranquility over the four years that had passed, and the house was filled always with noise, most Omegas either pregnant or with their own little pups or a little of them. Luhan and Sehun had gotten three pups in their first pregnancy, a year back, and the trio was as angelic as Luhan in physique but as moody and grumpy as their father.

Baekhyun adored his life, he really did. Although he was still scared, he knew he had the support of not only Chanyeol, but of his entire family and all of them would be okay.

It’ll all be fine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, it's been a while hasn't it? Life hasn't been good for me, but I'm trying my best to be okay. I hope you guys enjoyed this closure of Sweet Touches.   
> Thank you for your kind comments, it's always nice to see them.  
> Let's see each other soon.


End file.
